This invention relates to portable lights, such as safety inspection lights or "trouble" lights, and especially to the type of portable light that utilizes a fluorescent lamp rather than an incandescent bulb. More particularly, the invention relates to an improvement in portable fluorescent light units to adapt such units for use in association with separate power cords with threaded female sockets on one end.
Portable fluorescent lights have many advantages compared with other types of "trouble" lights, etc., and they are used to particular advantage in garages where automotive service is performed, as well as in otherwise unlighted areas, such as attics, that are used infrequently. Prior art units of this type generally utilize a tubular, transparent, plastic housing of fairly sturdy construction and a fluorescent lamp, such as a 15-watt, 17-inch lamp mounted thereon. The electrical circuit elements, including sockets and a starter, are also mounted in the housing. A ballast is provided, usually on a power cord.
Most such portable lights in the prior art have had an integral power cord that is sufficiently long to enable light to be carried around a relatively large area. In many circumstances, this is desirable; however, in other circumstances, it is desirable to have a power cord for the light that also serves as an extension cord for a portable power tool that is to be used in an otherwise inaccessible area in which the light is to be used to illuminate.
Also, prior art portable lights of the type described, with integral power cords, cannot be connected to standard threaded incandescent light bulb receptacles unless special adapters are used.
The portable fluorescent light design of the present invention, however, avoids the difficulties indicated above and affords other features and advantages heretofore not obtainable.